Living in the moment
by Helen Faulkner
Summary: Linka surprises Wheeler with her behaviour but it's not something he is about to fight off. A moment of madness perhaps?  Warning: Sex is implied throughout.


**Living in the moment.**

_Well this is a very quick little ficlet that I sort of typed out in about 30 minutes after the end conversation came to me in a flash of inspiration. It's about an encounter between Linka and Wheeler on an evening when suddenly caution is thrown to the wind and they finally get it together. _

_Warning: Sex is not mentioned but it is implied throughout and especially during the last few paragraphs. Rated M for content. Don't read if you don't like this sort of story or are of a delicate mind._

_I do not own the characters or any element of the show; this is purely a work of my own imagination._

_Enjoy and comment._

* * *

Linka tipped the contents of her bag onto the table and began sorting through and continuing to mutter to herself about her missing hairclip. It had to be here, she knew she had put it in her bag.

Wheeler quickly scanned the assorted pieces of paper, coins, hair bands, makeup, and tissues and shook his head in disbelief wondering why the young woman needed all of this stuff. His eyes fell on a medicinal type box and he snatched it up before Linka could stop him.

"What are these?" he asked a slightly mischievous look twinkling in his blue eyes

"They are my pills. Give them back" the blonde snapped, she was not in the mood for his games.

"Your pills, or THE pill" he wasn't done yet, he knew exactly what the packet contained, thanks to previous relationships and besides it was fun to annoy the wind planeteer.

"Da. The pill Yankee. Now give it back" she sighed in exasperation and wished that she had taken the bag to her room to look for her missing clip.

"You know you only need to take these if you have a boyfriend right?" he continued, holding the box just far enough out of reach that she couldn't snatch it back and stalk off haughtily as she normally would"

"Who says I do not have boyfriend" she retorted, suddenly seeing an opportunity for some revenge teasing. The American's face fell and he lowered his arm. That had taken the wind out of his sails so to speak.

"Who is this boyfriend?" he asked, this was not what he had planned, if Linka had a boyfriend then she wouldn't want him to be her boyfriend and that was what he had wanted since he first met her all those years ago.

Linka had to think fast "Gregor, from my village" she replied, hoping she sounded convincing.

Wheeler looked confused "Gregor? Really?" was that really what she looked for in a man? Gregor was tall, skinny, with limp, greasy black hair and B.O that would knock out a dinosaur. Surely that scuzball couldn't be Linka's beau; surely she hadn't slept with him….

"Da Gregor." Linka smiled smugly, Wheeler had totally lost his hold on this situation, he looked unsure of himself, and it was kind of sweet. "He is a marvellous lover, knows how to do things that I did not know existed."

"Urgh spare me the details" Wheeler groaned

"I thought you wanted to know all about my love life Yankee?"

"Only if I was part of it!" Wheeler looked shocked at his own honesty "Sorry Linka. Er I'm just going to go wash my mouth out with soap…" he turned and left quickly, a distinct pink tinge beginning to colour his cheeks.

Linka was slightly shocked at the candid statement, but not angry. She smiled gently and picked up the packet of pills from the floor where Wheeler had dropped them as he left. She took a few moments packing up her bag as she considered what to do next. Finally she decided. It was now or never.

Wheeler sat on his bed mentally scolding himself for being so upfront with Linka, his Brooklyn charm as Trish had called it. He looked up as someone knocked and tried to compose himself before awkwardly standing and opening the door to reveal Linka standing there with an odd smile on her face.

"Hi" she spoke quietly

"Hey…." He looked down at his feet "Listen sorry about just now… Brooklyn charm… I shouldn't have…" he paused as the blonde woman gently pressed a manicured finger to his lips. He looked up, there was that smile again, he'd never seen Linka smile like that before, it was … playful.

"I thought it was sweet" she spoke softly, that voice, it was sultry, flirtatious.

"I shouldn't have teased you; I just wanted to see how you'd react when I asked you about you know, the pill" the red started creeping into his cheeks again.

"No that was naughty" she leaned forwards and planted a gentle kiss at the edge of his mouth, almost taking his breath away in the process.

"You'll make Gregor jealous" he responded only half seriously

"There is no Gregor Yankee" she said it slowly, running her hand down his firm chest, enjoying the sudden power she had over him.

"No?"

She shook her head "I was trying to make you jealous so that you'd admit your true feelings rather than wrap them up in some dodgy chat up line" she straightened a little, pulling back

"You don't like my chat up lines?" She shook her head "Not even Are you hurt? Only that was quite a fall from Heaven"

She snorted a small laugh. The playfulness was back in his eyes but she did not want to yield control completely yet. "Nyet. They are stupid"

He shrugged, not sure what was going on here but loving every second. Knowing his luck it would be a dream and he'd wake up any minute just as he got to the good bit. "So why do you have the pills?"

Linka blushed slightly, should she tell him the truth? It might kill the mood. But then again she could always turn it around again. "I was havink trouble with you know women's things, the doctor suggested going on the pill to make me feel better" she shrugged, watching for his reaction, would he be totally disgusted at her mention of periods?

"Oh. Ok" he flushed harder, not sure what to say to that honest remark.

Of course now that I am on the pill, I may consider getting to know a man more intimately" she continued closing the distance between them and gently pushing him back into the well lit room

"Yeah?" he stepped back, not sure what to say or do. This wasn't normal Linka behaviour but he was loving every second of it.

"A handsome American perhaps" she continued, reeling him in further

"Oh sleeping with the enemy huh?" he teased gently trying to regain his usual composure in the face of such an intimate conversation

"I like to live dangerously" Linka smiled and once again ran her hand down the fire planeteers firm chest, feeling his nipples harden under her fingers. There was no going back now.

"Anyone I know?" He didn't know what was happening, nothing like this had ever happened to him before, he was being hit on by a beautiful woman that he had loved for the last 3 years and suddenly it was like he was a complete novice, fumbling in the dark and not knowing quite what to do with his hands.

"I think you know him better than most" She kissed him this time, feeling the warmth of his lips and feeling a surge of emotion that both excited and frightened her.

"Secretive guy is he" he kissed her gently back, responding in kind, holding back so as not to upset or anger her.

"In some ways" she looped her hands around his neck and kissed him harder, her breathing beginning to grow ragged and making her words come out as a gasp

"Must be interesting" he placed his hands on her upper arms and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue find hers and caressing gently. She didn't pull away; instead she pulled him closer, twirling his hair through her fingers in a way that was driving him wild.

"Very…" she gasped as she paused for air. Her need was great she pulled back a little and tugged at the buckle of his belt. She might regret this in the morning but at this moment it felt so right that she didn't care.


End file.
